All In One Week
by Anufoo
Summary: I don't own Kick-Ass, please don't sue me. Leah feels no connection to the superhero craze. It isn't until she meets Red Mist that she realizes there is much more behind the mask. Based on the movie rather than the comic book.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Sunday**

Leah lounged on her couch watching the 11 o'clock news. There was nothing new or interesting going on, just some news about the heat wave that swallowed New York and recaps of those two new superheroes. Kick-Ass and Red Mist.  
Kick-Ass. Red Mist. "Masked crime fighters." "Vigilantes." "Superheroes." These words were being tossed around a lot to describe what was going on in the news. Call them whatever, Leah didn't really care for them. She folded and unfolded her hands and then sat up thinking of how silly it was to put on a mask and try to help people. However, these thoughts didn't stop her from sending that Red Mist character an email a few days ago about the group of guys that have been stalking and harassing her. In fact, just the other day they followed her home after attempting to assault her, and with her mother and her step-dad off on a weeks vacation, leaving her home alone, she felt rather unsafe. This lead to her keeping a large wooden baseball bat by the front door, and eventually emailing Red Mist her name and address. She stood up and pulled her long dark hair into a pony tail and smoothed her t-shirt down. It was way too hot out to wear anything besides her t-shirt and underpants. She clicked her TV set off and walked into the kitchen.  
The door bell rang. Uneasy, Leah started towards her front door. _Shit shit shit_ she thought to herself, _its those fucking guys, they followed me home and now they're here to harass me_. She grabbed the wooden bat and held it in position, ready to hit someone. She nudged her front door open.

"Dude! What the fuck is that for!" Red Mist exclaimed as he jumped back a foot.  
"Red Mist...?" Leah asked, stunned. She still had the bat pointed at him, he nervously eyed it. She took the chance to look him up and down, and burst out laughing.  
"What. What's so funny" he demanded, flustered, his face beginning to get red.  
"Man, its like, 80 fucking degrees out." She giggled. "And you're in full body leather!" She dropped her bat and doubled over laughing.  
Angry, Red Mist exclaimed, "Listen, I'm here because you emailed me saying you needed help and..and...I will not stand here and be made fun of like this!" His slight speech impediment only made her laugh harder. "I'm sorry" she gasped clutching her belly, "come inside, you must be dying of the heat." She giggled as she opened her door up and led him inside.

Once in her kitchen, she hoisted herself on to the counter and observed Red Mist walk around. His boots made a heavy clunking noise on her kitchen floor. She bit her lip trying to bite back the giggles, but it was too late, her laughter slipped out again. Red Mist whipped around. "What this time?" he growled.  
"I just think its funny that there is a guy in a cape and mask in my kitchen, and its not Halloween" Leah mused.  
Red Mist's cross look was quickly replaced by blushing as he looked her tiny thin frame up and down. He looked away from her. "You aren't wearing any pants" he mumbled, his face as bright red as his wig.. "Yes, I'm aware of this" Leah said calmly, looking at him. He wouldn't meet her gaze.  
After a pause Red Mist finally sighed and started for the door. "Look, if we aren't going to talk about these guys that are harassing you, I'm going to leave."

"No, wait" Leah said jumping off the counter. "Stay, I have a plan on how to get them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Monday**

Leah woke up the next morning almost excited for the day. Almost.  
She got dressed and went downstairs and prepared to leave for school.  
Running out the door she grabbed the newspaper and opened it up. There was yet another story about Frank D'Amico.  
Leah angrily crumpled the newspaper and threw it in a trashcan by her house. There was no one she hated more than Frank D'Amico. Because of him, her father had gotten himself involved in the drug ring, causing her mom to leave him and take Leah with her. And most recently, some masked vigilantes (who in her opinion were more like assassins) killed her father. In her eyes, it was all Frank fucking D'Amico's fault.  
Not to mention, his son was really spoiled and pretty lousy too.

The entire school day very tense. The plan that she and Red Mist came up with circulated in her mind over and over again.  
It would go like this: She would walk by the place those guys who harassed her always dicked around, while Red Mist would be sitting in his car a block down. And if there was any trouble, he'd zoom in, beat those guy's asses and then-  
And then what?  
And then Red Mist would be her knight in shining leather? Would he offer her a ride in the Mist Mobile? Would he kiss her?  
Leah blushed at this thought. No. No way in hell would that happen. He really had no interest in her, she had spent most of their time together laughing at him. Besides, would she really want that? She pondered it as the bell rang to signal the end of the day.

"Hey you" a cheerful Katie Deauxma bounded up to Leah. "You want to come with us to Atomic Comics?" She beamed, nodding over to the group of teen's behind her.  
Leah grinned politely. "No thanks" she said and glanced over at Erika, Marty, Todd and Dave. Dave who was clearly not gay. "I'd like to, but I have other...plans. Things to do" she remarked, excusing herself.  
"Oh right! Because you're home by yourself this weekend. Well...maybe some other time? We're going back tomorrow" Katie suggested. "Its just that...Erika and I feel like we haven't seen you in ages! And also...Todd still really wants to meet you" she added with a wink.  
"I'll keep that in mind" Leah answered forcing a smile. She watched as Katie rejoined the rest of them and headed out. Before turning and walking out of the school.

Leah was greeted with a bunch of "hey baby"'s and cat calls as she passed the group of guys. The guys that often followed her home.  
One of them, a tall guy with long hair grabbed her arm. "Hey baby, why don't ya give me a nice kiss?" he leered at her.  
"Fuck off" she attempted to loosen his grip. "Hey now, a pretty young thing like you shouldn't be talking like that" he grumbled as he grabbed her harder, bringing his face closer to hers. His breath smelled of cigarettes and he himself reeked of body odor.  
"Let. Go. Of. Me." Leah gritted through her teeth. His grip tightened even more causing a yelp of pain.

_Where was Red Mist? _Panicing her eyes searched around the streets, There was no sign of him anywhere -

_VRRRROOOOOOM_. The Mist Mobile quickly sped around the corner at them. "Oh good god." Leah said as soon as she saw the mist being released from its hood. _He isn't really doing that...is he? That's so...tacky._ She sighed losing the feeling of fear. Her assailants looked bewildered as Red Mist emerged from the car.  
"Don't touch her" he warned them. Leah escaped the mans grip as Red Mist hurled himself at them. She watched, unable to really make out what was going on in this "battle." It was more of a bunch of guys flailing at each other...with weapons that were just really their fists and feet.

After a few minutes, her attackers dispersed, leaving a panting Red Mist standing alone on the sidewalk. "Um, thanks. I think" Leah managed, looking at him. He gasped for air and looked up at her. She looked back at him, neither of them said anything for awhile. Then finally, "You were right" he heaved, "this suit is no good in the heat."

She grinned at him and he grinned back as he got into his car and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Monday Night**

Leah was sitting on her couch, going over the days events in her mind when her door bell rang.  
She stood up, and without giving it a second thought, opened her door.

The tall guy and his gang stood there facing her. All of them reeked of alcohol. He reached for her and grabbed her by the arms, pushing her against the door frame. "Now how about that kiss" he whispered darkly.

_CRACK.  
He went down with a thud, and Red Mist stood there holding Leah's baseball bat in his hands. He turned around and hit one of the other thugs across the face._

Leah just stood there in amazement. "Is this really happening" was all she managed to say.  
She watched as Red Mist knocked the guys around with her baseball bat. She saw some of them get a few punches on him, but in the end, she watched them all run away quickly from her porch.  
Red Mist turned to her. His nose was bleeding, as was the right corner of his mouth. Also, she could see a giant red spot that was bound to leave a bruise on his jaw. "You better come inside" she said, pushing the door open further.

Red Mist sat on her couch as Leah pressed an ice pack against the side of his face. He winced a little at the pressure.  
"Why were you at my house" she demanded.  
"I...just wanted to be sure you were safe." He replied looking at her. "A pretty girl like you, home alone, I don't trust it."  
Leah felt herself beginning to blush. She looked at him and he looked back at her, not backing away from his words.

_He thinks I'm pretty._ They sat their in silence, as she continued to hold the ice against his face. He was really attractive for a guy in a wig and tight leather, covered in blood, she finally concluded.

She leaned in a little and wiped the dried blood off the side of his nose and the corner of his mouth. "Thanks" he grinned almost causing the cut to reopen itself and looking deep into her eyes. She felt a jolt of electricity go through her body.  
Not knowing what possessed her to do so, Leah leaned in and kissed Red Mist passionately.

She stopped and pulled back looking at him wide eyed. Time seemed to stop as they sat there staring at each other. Finally managing to find words, "I'm so sorry-" she began. Red Mist silenced her as he pushed her arm aside and kissed her.

_This feels strange_ she thought, trying to not think of all the artificial textures that were being pushed up against her.  
The leather gloves, the synthetic feel of his wig, the cape. Oh god. The cape. _I'm hooking up with a guy in a cape_ her mind yelled at her. It was kind of weird.

After god knows how long, could have been minutes, it could have been hours. Red Mist stopped and pulled away from her.

"I can't do this" he stuttered standing up. "You know what will happen right? If we get involved? I mean...just look at Spider-man and Mary Jane! And c'mon I mean, everyone saw what happened to Rachel in The Dark Knight!"

Confused, Leah said "I don't read comics."

Red Mist just looked at her. "I'm sorry. I just can't" he said as he walked out the door shaking his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Tuesday**

Leah entered Atomic Comics. She immediately spotted her group of friends and walked over to them. "Hey you came!" Katie beamed.

There was something different about the atmosphere. Leah looked at Katie who looked at Dave who looked back at Katie. Yep, Katie defiantly knew that Dave wasn't gay now. She cautiously sat down next to Todd who, not so subtly, gave her a once-over. She sighed. "So Todd" turning to him, "I was wondering if you could point me in the direction...or show me yourself, of...some Spider-man comics? Or Batman, that works too." All that was racing through her mind was Red Mist.

Todd smiled slyly. He started to stand up. "Sure thing, they are right over there by..." his smile faded a little "D'Amico and his huge body guard."

Marty turned around to see where Todd was looking. "Yeah, dude, what happened to D'Amico?" he asked as he turned back around. "It looks like he got the shit beaten out of him or something. Dave, go over there and look"  
"I'm not going over there" Dave shot back. "Well neither am I" said Marty who looked at Todd.  
"No fucking way dude" Todd said, "I'd rather eat thumb tacks than confront that big guy."

Leah, Katie and Ericka watched them bicker back and forth before Leah looked over at Chris D'Amico. A wave of concern and nausea hit.  
He had cuts on his nose and lip...and one large bruise on his jaw. These bruises, they couldn't be the same one Red Mist had...could they? She had to see for herself.  
Standing up Leah said "I'll go, not cause I'm interested in seeing someone bruised but because the Spider-man comics are over there...right?" Todd, Marty and Dave nodded. She sighed and spun around on her heel towards the rows of comics.

What felt like impending doom over came her as she neared Chris D'Amico. She loathed his very being, there was no way in Hell he could be Red Mist.

The Spider-man comics were located exactly across from the ones he was thumbing through, so she had no choice to but look at his face. Time slowed down as she examined his bumps and bruises, his cuts and scabs.  
After a moment he made eye contact with her. "Hey" he tried smoothly and winked at her. She just stared at him before picking up some random Spider-man issue and walking away.  
A heavy feeling of relief came from her. Chris D'Amico's wounds were not in the same places Red Mist's were. How could she have been so silly. Chris D'Amico was scum, there was no way he could have been Red Mist.

And Red Mist was most certainly not Chris D'Amico.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Tuesday Night**

Leah sat on her couch again. This time, her TV set was off. The only noise was the sound of the rain caused by the incoming cold front pounding away at her roof.  
She had too much to think about, all having to do with the one they called "Red Mist." She felt silly, almost like she was in grade school again, doodling her celebrity crushes name all over her notebook. She was laughing to herself when her door bell rang.

She stopped breathing. It was him. It had to be. It rang again. Leah walked over and opened her door. There he was. His leather suit slicked with water, very shiny. He grinned at her.  
"Just dropping by to see if you were okay." He explained smoothly.

Her heart skipped a beat and without hesitation she ran right into his arms and kissed him. He stopped and looked at her, smirking and opening his mouth as if to say something.  
"No." Leah said firmly as she smiled. She took his gloved hand and pushed her door open. "Come inside" she beckoned "stay with me."

Time stopped again as she lead him into her house. Thoughts filled with concern raced through her mind.  
Shit shit shit Leah what are you doing? Are you really going to attempt to have sex with him? How the fuck is this going to work? He is a superhero for Christ's sake! No one has seen him out of costume! You don't even know his real name. Leah, I'm warning you, this isn't a good idea. Do you really want to lose your virginity to some guy in a cape?  
Yes. I do.

Leah pulled him into her room. He looked around and then back at her. She turned the light off and there was complete darkness.  
"Can you see me?" she asked cautiously.  
"No...not really" Red Mist responded, and after a beat, "Can you see me?"  
"Barely." After a pause, she put her arms around his neck and kissed him again, all while pushing him towards her bed..

Leah woke up. She turned to find her bed empty besides her, also finding that it was 4 AM.  
"Makes sense." She mumbled to herself sleepily.  
She mulled over the nights events. All the concerns she had going into it were immediately silenced by counter attacks. First of all, she didn't need to know his name, it hurt too damn much for her to think of anything else to say besides "ouch."  
Secondly, the dark cancelled out their faces, so she was able to remove his mask and wig without any consequences. She barely saw his pale face, and what she did see was hidden by dark circles painted around his eyes. She had giggled at those.  
Lastly, underneath the leather, he was just a normal guy. And she liked him. A lot.

She sat up and looked out her window, clutching her bed sheet to her body. The rain had stopped and she saw Red Mist tip toeing towards his flashy car, cape and wig in his hands. He stopped and turned around.  
Inching towards her house again, "Leah" he whisper-called from outside. "I don't know if you're awake...but I really like you. And, I want to see you again. If you don't mind...I will - no, may I stop by later tonight?" He paused. She smiled to herself. "I'll take your silence as a yes. And...that's about it." He turned and ran to his car.

Laughter over came her as she fell back into her pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Wednesday Night**

Leah was at home when she got the text message from Erika. At first she thought to ignore it, after all she was just fuming with anger that Red Mist hadn't shown up yet. And it was getting late.  
After a minute or so, she flipped her phone open and viewed the text. It simply read: "Get to a computer now."  
Concerned, she quickly opened up her laptop and the first thing scrawled across the homepage was: KICK-ASS IN TROUBLE, NOW STREAMING LIVE.

Terrified she clicked the link. To her horror, she watched the live video of Kick-Ass and a Batman look alike getting the shit beaten out of them. Tears started streaming down her face.

Where was Red Mist? Sickness overcame her as her mind raced with horrible scenarios. This was evidently why he hadn't shown up that night. She watched the heroes being thrown about by the punches of men in ski masks, not being able to take her eyes off the screen. _Where is he? Why isn't he there helping them? Is he in trouble? Oh please God, please let him be okay!_ She yelled to herself, crying harder. Through her blurred tears, she had some difficulty making out what happened when gun shots rang and the thugs were killed. The darkness of the video didn't really help. Finally, a young girl in a purple wig came on camera and said "Show's over motherfuckers." And shot out the lens.

Sickened by the images of torture, and even more sickened by the images of a young girl killing a bunch of men, Leah raced to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Only hoping Red Mist was okay.

**Thursday**

Leah didn't bother getting out of bed for school.  
She felt sick and scared.  
Where was Red Mist. Was he in trouble? If he wasn't, did he help Kick-Ass - a better question, why didn't he help Kick-Ass?  
She spent a good part of the day in bed crying. Red Mist made no attempt to contact her to let her know he was okay.  
It made her feel sick.

That night there was a knock on her door.  
She scrambled out of bed and ran to open it, only to find there was no one there. Instead, there was a package addressed to: _LEAH.  
She picked it up, looked around, saw no one, and brought it inside, opening it hastily.  
Sitting on her living room floor, she tore open the small cardboard box and looked inside at its contents.  
She sat back. Inside there were two issues of Spider-man comics, both featuring Mary-Jane, two issues of Batman comics, and a note that said "__I'm sorry, don't worry about me_."

And there was Red Mist's mask.

Leah didn't know how much time had elapsed when the back door finally opened.  
"Leah?" her mom's voice echoed through the house. Leah looked towards the door, her face slicked with tears. "We're home."


End file.
